How do you choose between love and honour
by Laurie220
Summary: Daryl gets stuck in a time loop given the chance to save Sophia, only he saves someone else instead which may mean he never escapes this time loop. Daryl/Amy eventually high rating


**Hey guys, well i have had a break from writing over Xmas, i am still writing my other story but this one got in my head so i had to write it. Not sure i will continue it or just leave it as a one off let me know what you think.**

She walked into his room ignoring the anxiety in her stomach, she was willingly leaving herself alone with a guy that she was certain was a little crazy but she couldn't stay away. The CDC was a welcome refuge for them all and she had left her sister sleeping so she could come and finish talking to him.

Daryl Dixon

When she had first joined the camp she had barely spoke to him, then he had saved her life, she had come so close to dying just a day ago. He had saved her and she had wanted to thank him, what she didn't expect was the crazy ramblings of a mad man. He talked about having lived this over before many times but never saving Sophia and he could never save them both. He had looked at her then pleading with her to listen to him, she had told him he was crazy and stayed away. Only she couldn't shake what she had seen in his eyes, he had looked at her like he knew her, like he cared about her, a man that rarely showed anyone affection let alone her.

That was why she was here now, she needed answers.

He didn't seem surprised when he saw it was her in his room, "wondered how long it would be before ya came asking more questions." he sat on the edge of the bed facing her now.

She folded her arms taking a seat opposite him, "you seem pretty confident that i would come"

He laughed then a sound she had never heard from him, "you always do."

She shook her head, "oh yeah i forgot we have lived this time already right? so i guess you know me pretty well?"

He suddenly looked serious and again she saw an emotion behind his eyes that made her heart beat faster, "i know you better than anyone else in this place."

She stood then feeling angry at him, "your a head case, you don't know me, you don't know the first thing about me."

She was at the door about to storm out when he whispered, "lilies"

She froze her heart hammering against her chest as she turned slowly to face him only he was now looking at the ground a ghost of a smile on his lips"

She moved closer, "what did you say? Dixon answer me"

He raised his head then his piercing blue eyes holding her captive as he rose slolwy moving into her personal space but his tone was soft when he spoke. "I said Lillie's, your favourite flower,your gran always had a vase full of them when you visited her. When she died you couldn't bear to place them in her coffin so you always kept a vase of them around you to remind you of her."

She shook her head tears forming in her eyes, "how did you know..." she backed away from him her back hitting the wall.

He followed her, his body crowding her in, "i told you, i know you, you have told me this and many other things so that next time round it wont be so difficult to convince you I'm not mad"

She shook her head not wanting to believe him, this was madness, "you could have heard me and my sister talking about that, it doesn't prove a thing"

He smirked at that, "only you never explained it to anyone, not even your sister, you also never told her about the tattoo you have."

She jerked away from him when he said that, "how the hell do you know about that? have you been watching me?"

He once again invaded her personal space his eyes never leaving hers, "you showed it to me" he slowly licked his lips and she could feel her skin heat up under that gaze. She wanted to feel disgusted and push him away only her body was responding to his heated gaze and she leaned in towards him, "what else did i show you"

He smirked at that getting even closer his hands resting against the wall either side of head and suddenly she felt nervous. She had flirted many times but with boys, boys she could handle not a man like Daryl Dixon if she backed out would he push or worse...

He seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was because he gently caressed her cheek raising her eyes to meet his, he was no longer smirking. Instead he was deadly serious that emotion was back in his eyes again as he looked into hers. He slowly traced the shape of her face with his fingers and followed the path his fingers created with his eyes. His voice was as soft as his touch and it took all her will power to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I won't hurt you, truth is the first time i lived this coming week i didn't give a damn about you, you were no one to me. You died and i didn't give a fuck."

She shivered at his words but let out a nervouse laugh, "well thanks Dixon you know how to win a girl over."

He ignored her joke, "then i failed that little girl Sophia and i did care, i got give a second chance it seems, only i keep fucking it up."

She cleared her throat emotion making her voice shake, "so if your second chance is to save Sophia, why am i alive this time?"

He smiled at that, "you always ask that question and i always tell you it was an accident, because the first time was, i just got there sooner and saved your ass it wasn't intentional. Then i started to get to know you and since then every time this week restarts i make it a point to save you."

She felt a little light headed none of this could be true, she knew that, only he seemed so sure, "OK so why are you stuck reliving this week so much."

He closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, "because i never save her, it's always slightly different but in the end i choose you every time."

She frowns then at him, "so she dies because of me?"

He meets her eyes again and they are full of pain, "i think i was only meant to save her, not you and every time i save you I'm never able to save that little girl."

She felt cold and angrily pushed him away, "fuck you Dixon, your saying i should be dead is that it?"

He moved quickly pinning her to the wall once more, anger and pain flashing in his eyes, "you should be dead,i should never have saved you but every time i start over i always save you again and again."

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks now, "why?

He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb, "because you let me see you"

She blushed at that sudenly feeling naked, "in what way ? are you implying you saw me naked Dixon? your off your meds."

He chuckled at that comment, "no, well yes but it's not what i meant, you let me see all of who you are and you showed me what love is."

She shook her head feeling overwhelmed unable to explain why she was even listening to this guy. She couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him which was crazy, she barely knows him and she isn't the kind of girl to cling to a guy even when the world ended. She didn't know much about him but it didn't stop her heart from responding to him. Still it was too much, "this can't be real,"

Daryl gently kissed her forehead before pulling away, the only way for you to believe me is for you to see, tomorrow this place will explode, we will all make it out except for Jacqui, she never changes her mind and always stays."

Her eyes widened and she backed away, "your crazy"

He just shrugged and walked away, "tell me that this time tomorrow."

She nodded and rushed towards the door wanting to shut herself away and try to make sense of everything, "fine, i will night Daryl"

He watched her go wanting to make her stay, make her remember but he had to be patient, he whispered after her "goodnight Amy"


End file.
